


Tonight

by KittieHill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: It wont be much of a spoiler, Little bit of Fluff, May have Spoilers if you havent seen this weeks TWD, Sex on a Car, but im tagging it anyways, but pretty much PWP, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked by Emjen to write a Daryl/Carol story. Wrote it in an hour so may not be perfect. It's also not Beta'd</p>
<p>It doesnt have much of a spoiler, but i thought id tag it anyways as i don't want to upset anybody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjen/gifts).



Carol checked over her shoulder and walked faster around the edge of the camp. Her heart was fluttering quickly, her nerves jangled with each step as she listened out for walkers or attackers from Terminus. She was glad that they had found the small stream and were able to refill their water and bathe quickly, especially since she had smeared herself with Walker guts to get inside Terminus and help her friends.

A cracking branch startled her and she reached for her knife tucked safely in her waistband, turning quickly and gracefully, ready to pounce.

Daryl laughed as he walked into view; immediately relaxing Carols fraying nerves as he smiled a good natured smile through the long hairs which now covered his face. Carol playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder and the pair began walking back to the camp; Daryl having sorted out a nice supper of squirrel and fresh mushrooms he had found in the woods. The pair returned to the camp and prepared the food whilst chatting with the other members of the group. Daryl was startled by a note being thrust into his hand by Carol simply saying;

**‘Tonight. The Car’**

Daryl looked up and blushed prettily, Carol smiled and winked before walking away and sitting with Maggie, taking the baby from her and rocking her to sleep the way she liked. Daryl continued watching the silver haired fighter through the fire until Rick walked over to discuss taking watch.

Carol’s stomach was alive with butterflies as she prepared for her night with Daryl. They hadn’t been together since the Prison, and with her leaving abruptly without saying goodbye she was still worried that Daryl may not take up the offer. Their sex was always a rushed and quiet affair whilst at the prison, always beneath the radar of the other members of the group.

Carol excused herself from the group and walked to her rucksack to pull out the condoms she had scavenged from an untouched pharmacy on their travels. She pressed them inside her bra cup and checked her weapons before walking to the abandoned car out on the main road; her and Daryl had found it earlier in the day and left it incase of emergencies… she decided her desperation for Daryl was enough of an emergency to warrant returning to it. She walked slowly and carefully, checking left and right for walkers but finding none she sat on the trunk of the car, her eyes scanning the treeline for danger.

‘Wha’s this all about’ Daryl asked, half covered in shadows as he stood against a tree

Carol strained her eyes and caught a glimpse of the pale skin of Daryl’s throat in the moonlight; her heart fluttered and she felt herself becoming slick at the sight

‘I just wanted to see you. Alone’ Carol said quietly, watching Daryl stalk closer to her,

‘Is that all it is? A quick fuck?’ Daryl spat, sounding angry but not feeling it.

Carol met his eyes and spoke sincerely as she whispered ‘You know it’s never been just that with us Daryl’

Daryl was close to her now, she could smell him; his body scent, a mixture of mud, sweat and the woods, _a real man_ so different to the smell of Ed’s body.

Carol shook away the thoughts of Ed as Daryl pressed his hands against her cheek. The calluses on his hands rubbing her sensitive skin perfectly as he tilted her head and began kissing down her throat and behind her ear in the secret spot she hadn’t known existed until Daryl kissed her, exploring her body before fucking her into the mattress desperately.

She felt herself become wetter as Daryl’s tongue slipped over her skin, tasting her sweat salted flesh; Daryl pressed his lips to hers in a desperate and longing kiss, passions boiling over into a frenzy as they opened their lips and allowed their tongues to dance, sliding over one another as they panted and grabbed to pull one another closer. Carol pressed her fingers into Daryl’s long hair, pulling slightly and biting on his lower lip as they pressed close, his arousal evident in the way it pressed into her thighs.

They knew it wouldn’t be a long, drawn out love making session; both had missed one another too much to drag it out. Carol was soaked and slick inside her panties and gasped as Daryl unbuttoned her trousers and let them fall to the floor, pulling the panties to the side with his finger as he pressed his thumb over the sensitive bud of her clit; watching Carol’s legs go almost weak in blissful pleasure. Daryl smiled against her lips as they continued kissing,

‘Ya wanna move into the car or…’ Daryl asked

‘No. Here’ Carol gasped, fishing in her bra for the condoms and handing them to Daryl before turning around to rest her hands on the trunk, spreading her legs wantonly and looking over her shoulder

‘Fuck yes’ Daryl groaned, unzipping his own trousers and pulling out his cock, tugging it slightly before opening the condom with his teeth and slipping the thin sheath over his heat

Carol leaned forward, her chest touching the cold metal of the car as he felt Daryl shuffle closer and then the familiar pressure of Daryl pressing himself inside her tight entrance. Carol groaned low in her throat and pressed herself back to begin impaling herself on Daryl’s substantial length, feeling the burn of him stretching her walls. Daryl gasped and swore under his breath, his hands moving to clutch Carols hips tight enough to bruise; neither lover caring. Carol pushed further until she felt Daryl’s balls pressing against her thighs, his cock buried inside her as they stayed still, allowing themselves the pleasure of feeling one another for the first time in months. Daryl rocked his hips slightly and moaned, pressing his forehead between Carol’s shoulder blades as he began thrusting, shallow and slow; feeling the pull of Carol’s walls gripping him as he pulled out before pushing straight back in. His blunt head hitting against the sensitive spot inside Carol causing her to cry out; unable to stifle her noises any longer

‘Fuck Daryl, Fuck me’ She groaned, _the old Carol would never have begged. The old Carol would have stayed silent_ her brain added unhelpfully

Carol rocked her hips back as Daryl pushed forward, building a faster and more pounding rhythm. Their sweaty skin slapping against one another in the warm Georgia night, their pants and moans echoing around the roadside as they built up to climax… _harder, faster, deeper,_ _more, more, more their bodies screamed_

Daryl moved his hand around to Carol’s clit, his fingers strumming the small bundle of nerves quickly and efficiently, smiling against sweaty skin as Carol tightened and cried out, her body singing with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Carol threw her head back in a silent scream as her pussy walls gripped Daryl, milking him tightly into his own orgasm which hit him like a freight train; he managed two further shaky thrusts before growling deeply and beginning to shoot, filling the condom with his creamy cum.

The pair stayed still, enjoying the moment of ecstasy washing over them before Daryl pulled out slowly, his hand securing the condom as he moved. Pulling off the full sheath he tied it up and threw it into the mud beside the road, he pulled up his clothes and fastened himself as he watched Carol slowly stand upright and bend to adjust her underwear and lower clothing. She turned and smiled, her face flushed with rosy red cheeks as she kissed Daryl deeply and passionately;

‘I missed this’

‘I missed you’ Daryl added, his hands stroking through Carol’s hair softly, his tenderness causing Carol’s heart to swell.


End file.
